


Tied

by khalisey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Dean always hated when hunts didn't go his way.





	Tied

Dean always hated when hunts didn’t go his way. Another innocent victim getting hurt or the monster in question escaping through his and Sam’s clutches before they had chance to kill it was usually enough to send him back to the bunker in the foulest of moods.

Tonight is no different and the only way he’ll be able to climb out of the hole he drove himself into is if he fucks his frustration out on you. Bondage, flagellation, humiliation - you name it, Dean does it. You enjoy the pain and getting the Dean you love back afterwards is worth every second.

The bunker door slams shut followed by the sound of two murmuring voices bickering with the other before you hear Sam’s door close with force and Dean appears in the doorway of the room you share with him. His face is in a tight scowl and his entire body screams anger. Dressed in his “FBI suit”, you eye him from head to toe as a familiar warmth starts to pool between your thighs.

As you perch on the edge of the bed, Dean strides towards you silently as he rips his tie from around his neck with a loud snap. He looks so pissed off as he looks down at you and you have to do your best not to throw yourself at him.

“Did you get it-“ You start before his hand clamps over your mouth silcencing you instantly. Fuck. You know better than to speak during these moments unless Dean asks you to. First mistake. He’s gonna punish you for that.

Shoving you hard backwards onto the bed, he straddles you and grabs your wrists, binding them together in front of you. You let go of a whimper while he tightens it to the point that the material cuts into your skin. He shakes his head, a tiny smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

“Baby, once I’m done with you, you’re gonna wish I did catch that son of a bitch.”


End file.
